1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assembly lines and more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, to automobile assembly lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture or assembly of articles requires a number of processing stations along a manufacturing or assembly line. Each processing station has a number of functions which can, if not executed properly, degrade article quality.
For an article such as a vehicle, quality is extremely important. Commonly, vehicle assembly lines are now outfitted with sophisticated systems to monitor the functions at processing stations. One example of a system such as this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,610 to Matsuda et al. (and assigned to HONDA), the entire subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, in which many different functions are controlled or scheduled along a vehicle assembly line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel system and method for executing repairs on an assembly line.